create_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cat's Eye Kyanite (OC)
Character Background Cat's Eye Kyanite (Kyan for short) is a Homeworld gem that works under Blue Diamond. She is an Era 2 Kyanite, so she has weaker abilities compared to Era 1 gems. She is around 345 years old and is moderately uncommon as there are only 1,000 of her kind. Her main purpose/occupation is to control communication lines for Homeworld and to accompany Peridots as a secondary Kindergartener. She was assigned to go with Peridot, Lapis, and Jasper to Homeworld to stop the Crystal Gems, but for her and Peridot to also look at the Kindergartens. She had escaped the Crystal Gems when the space ship crashed through an extra escape pod and was hiding in the Beta Kindergarten. She was later found by the Crystal Gems, but escaped to a portal and found Berry, Kunzite, and Berry hiding. She is currently staying with them, and has learned of Peridot and Lapis betraying the diamonds, and despises them. Character Appearance Kyanite is short in stature, slightly shorter than the likes of Peridot. For that reason, she wears limb enhancers. They are similar to Peridot's but are instead ocean blue in color with dark blue lining. Her "fingers" are more human like and don't float like Peridot's, but are instead attached to the limb enhancer. Her leg enhancers are also ocean blue with dark blue lining but look more like long boots. Her leg enhancers allow her to be taller and to fly up, and her arm enhancers allow her to contact other gems, study gem holes in Kindergartens, keep data, use it as a weapon to shoot hooks to wrap around people's and shock them, to look up information, etc. She wears an ocean blue skirt with dark blue ruffles and a long sleeved ocean blue top with dark blue ruffles on the top part of the back, and a dark blue diamond in the front and middle of her top. She has light blue skin, crystal blue eyes, and is slim. She has large eyes and pouty lips. She has long dark blue hair that is worn is a neat top bun. She also wears a blue tinted visor to protect her gem. Her gem in on her forehead, and is a perfect circle shape and is a dark blue cats eye kyanite. Personality and Interests Kyanite is a gem of superior intellect. Though she is a secondary helper to Peridot's, most can say she is smarter than a Peridot. She is also modest and polite, always following her Diamonds orders without question or hesitation. She has a high level of patience and will be patient with gems such as Rubies who may sometimes mess up. She is extremely kind towards Homeworld Gems and is loyal to her kind. With rebel gems, she sees them only as inferior to Homeworld Gems. She is not mean to them but rather likes to confuse them with her knowledge and sounding more intelligent. The fact that she knows Kindergartens means she knows how every type of gem is formed, what they are supposed to look like, and what they are not supposed to look like. She used to be fond of Lapis and Peridot but now sees a hatred growing for them. She only respects the Homeworld gem she resigns with. She is usually quiet with authority, but with other gems, she is a social butterfly always liking to share new facts or data that she has learned. She can get very homesick as she missed Homeworld. But she enjoys learning new facts, dancing, reading, and rain. Gem Her gem is a Cats Eye Kyanite, a rare kind of Kyanite. It is located on her forehead in a perfect circle shape, and it represents her intelligence and thoughtfulness. It is dark blue and has a white glare that makes it look like a cat's eye. Her gem represents trust, faith, patience, and respect, lending the focus we need to become more sincere, responsible, and trustworthy. People often use it to help with getting rid of anger, frustration, and it allows people to let go of the past. Abilities and Powers Kyanite has the basic powers of poofing, shape-shifting, fusing, bubbling, and floating. She also possesses the power of Clairvoyance. Clairvoyance Since she is an Era 2 gem, her power is a bit weaker than an Era 1 gem. She can see small bits of the future, and small bits of the past. This usually helps her when predicting something bad will happen, and she has to put the pieces together. Extra Info *Kyanite likes to study Earth technology. *As much as she would hate to admit it, she kind of likes staying on Earth. *She despises anyone who betrays the Diamonds. *She loves to talk about scientific things. *She is a certified Kindergartener and works the communication lines for Homeworld. Category:Gem Category:Steven Universe OC Category:Missette's Gemsona Category:Missette's OC Category:OC Category:Gemsona Category:Genderless Category:Homeworld Gem Category:Certified Kindergartener Category:Line Communicator